Bunny Men Ideas? (For reboot)
Creeper A bent over Bunny Man with a long dragon like tail, with spikes or scales running down it's back and a sharp spear like tip on the tip of it's tail. The ability it has is to sneak up on people and attack them from behind. Speeder or Zoomer A four legged Bunny Man on all fours that has bear like paws and can charge for far distances and has high amounts of adrenaline. Head Hugger A normal bunny looking creature, but with eight legs and padded feet. It jumps onto the heads and faces of people and sticks onto them and making them a host, and even sometimes controlling their dead bodies as a makeshift Bunny Man. Behemoth A slightly more tall Tank with it's back arched, claws for hands and feet, possibly bull horns on it's head, and possibly spikes on the shoulders. The Behemoths would be one of the rarest creatures, but is also the next oldest to a Tank. It wouldn't be like a Guardian or a special type of Tank, it would serve as more or less a Tank and Bunny Man overlord in a sense. It also a lot more stronger and can possibly charge for short distances. Psychopath A Bunny Man with spikes for hands and webbed feet. It would (when scared) will charge at the human trying to stab you instantly, while making a sound that alerts all of the infected around him to attack and help charge, he is also kind of a decoy and is wanting to be the first to be attacked, so the ones can go take the kill, or if the Psychopath can kill, it will be a lot more easier for the others to finish the human off. Alerter A Bunny Man with multiple eyes and things that look like sirens for ears. And by the name alerts everyone around it. However unlike the Psychopath, it runs away and tries to hide, and it cannot attack. Flipper A dolphin like bunny man, that goes underwater for 1 minute, but can jump out for air or attack anything above water. So it is kind of an opposite Gill, and the look of it, is a bunny man, but with no arms or legs, but one big dolphin tail, and flippers for hands. It can also shoot any liquid (that doesn't affect the Flipper) at it's enemies to harm, annoy, blind, etc. Smuggler A Bunny Man with an arched back, a torn jacket, and a hood covering their face. This Bunny Man can steal every weapon possible that weighs less or as him/ her and use it until it breaks or it runs of ammo. It cannot reload or fix weapons, but it can still use parts of it as a weapon. Otherwise the Smuggler doesn't have any defenses other then charging at people stealing their weapons or running back. They are also really weak, so it could be possible to kill them before they take your weapons. Also they can take ones from the ground.